A Surprise for a rose
by Pinkrose 09
Summary: Its Amys birthday and she hasnt seen sonic in a while, til now maybe.Total SONAMY. first story so go easy on me.


**A surprise for a rose**

**This is my first story so go easy on me, please review!!!!!!!**

**It was Amy's birthday and Tails and Sonic decided to throw a surprise birthday party at Amy's house, Cream was walking with Amy to her house.**

**"Ohh, I wonder where everyone is, I haven't seen them all day" Amy moaned.**

**"They're probably buying your birthday presents" Cream lied.**

**"You're probably right" Amy said smiling, they got to Amy's house,unlocked the door and headed in.**

**"Since when has it been this dark in here" Amy said she flicked the lights on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places.**

**"SURPRISE!!!!"Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow shouted.**

**"Oh my god! you guys are the best!" Amy said cheerfully, her smile faded slightly when she noticed one person wasn't there.**

**"hey, where's Sonic?" Tails looked at his watch, then back at Amy **

**"he said he was going to do something a while ago, he said he wouldn't be long" he answered.**

**An hour into the party the music was playing and everyone was having fun, except Amy, she was sitting on the sofa watching the others having dancing, while Tails and Cream prepared the food, Knuckles saw Amy and went over to her.**

**"Why aren't you having fun, this is ****your**** birthday party" he said.**

**"It doesn't feel like a party without everyone here" she answered glumly.**

**"Amy, you might aswell give up on Sonic he's never gonna go out with you, thats probably why hes not here now"**

**"what makes you think you can tell me what to do!!" Amy shouted, almost in tears, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to where Amy and Knuckles were, Amy ran up to her bedroom crying.**

**"good going Knucklehead, way to go and ruin her birthday" Rouge said**

**"If Sonic heard what you said and did he'd probably kill you" she added, Rouge and Cream ran upstairs to see Amy.**

**"Why did you have to say that Knuckles, you don't even know if what you said is true" Shadow said, just as Sonic came in.**

**"hey what happened to the party and birthday girl?" he asked**

**"well Knuckles said something stupid to the birthday girl" Tails said looking angrily at Knuckles.**

**"she was sad, so I went over and talked to her and she said that it doesn't feel like a party without everyone here and I told her to just give up on you 'cause your never gonna go out with her and thats probably why you weren't here before"**

**"well, Knuckles you don't know how wrong you were" Sonic said, just as a very angry Rouge and Cream came down the stairs.**

**"she wouldn't even let us in to talk to her thanks to you Knucklehead" Rouge said angrily.**

**"I'll go up and see her" Sonic said heading to the stairs, "oh and Knuckles" he added turning round.**

**"yeah" he replied**

**"you better apologize when she comes down" Sonic said and turned back around and headed upstairs to Amy's room, he knocked on the door and opened it slightly.**

**"go away" Amy said through sobs, she was sitting on the other side of her bed with her back to the door. Sonic walked in and walked to the otherside of the bed next to Amy.**

**"that's not a nice thing to say to a late arrival" he said smiling, Amy looked over at him and jumped into his arms.**

**"whoa, I didn't know you missed me that much" Sonic said**

**"I haven't seen you for days" She said sobbing a little.**

**"hey do you really believe all the things Knucklehead says?"**

**"no, but why weren't you here before then?" she said pulling away from him slightly.**

**"I was getting you this" Sonic answered holding out a small present and handing it to Amy. She took the bow off and wrapping paper off to reveal a small black box, she opened the box to find a necklace with a heartshaped locket.**

**"Oh Sonic, it's beautiful" she looked at Sonic, who had been watching her.**

**"look inside" he said pointing to the locket, Amy opened it gently and saw inside a picture of her and Sonic standing side by side, Amy winking and blowing a kiss and Sonic his traditional smile, thumbs up and winking. Amy stared at the picture for a couple of minutes, before turning to Sonic, Sonic took the necklace out of her hands and put it around her neck.**

**"there now you look even more beautiful" Amy blushed, Sonic smiled and helped her up, Amy looked down at their hands then to Sonic who was smiling softly.**

**"do you want to go down now, everyone's worried about you"**

**"why bother the party's ruined thanks to Knuckles" Amy said sadly**

**"well if he doesn't apologize I'll stick a fist in his face" Sonic said in a angry tone which quickly changed to a soft tone "so what do ya say?" he added,**

**"Alright you win" Amy said smiling at Sonic, who had put his arm around her waist, they went downstairs to everyone and Sonic quickly removed his arm from Amy's waist, and went to Tails.**

**The music soon began playing again and the party food was served, Amy unwrapped the presents, she got speed shoes from Tails, they looked exactly like her boots, but when she ran she could run at sonic speed, she got new bracelets from Cream, a kareoke machine from Knuckles who eventually apologized to her, she got a new hi-fi from Shadow and a diamond from Rouge, she thanked everyone, awhile later Amy had gone upstairs, while everyone was dancing, Sonic noticed she was missing.**

**"Hey Tails have you seen Amy?" he asked**

**"Eh...I think she's upstairs on the balcony in her room"**

**Sonic thanked him and walked upstairs to Amy's room, he saw her on the balcony looking toward the sunset, he went up to her and stood next to her, she looked over to him and smiled, then looked back, Sonic just stared at her.**

**"why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"**

**"I just wanted to watch the sunset, it's beautiful isn't it" she said.**

**"Yeah, but thats not the only thing that's beautiful" he replied.**

**Amy looked over to see him looking at her with a soft smile, he held her hand in his and looked her in the eyes softly.**

**"Ame's since the day you gave me that bracelet on Earth I've been having strange feeling's toward you and now I know for sure why, I love you Amy"**

**"Oh, I love you too Sonic" they leaned closer to each other and shared a passionmate kiss with the last rays of the setting sun shinming on them.**


End file.
